hiddenanddangerousfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzer VI Tiger
The Panzer VI Tiger, also known simply as the Tiger or SdKfz 181, was a heavy tank designed and used by Germany during World War II. It is the most commonly encountered German tank in Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description The Tiger is one of the most formidable combat vehicles. The heavy KwK 36 main gun is superior to almost any of the tanks opponents. The vehicle is large and intimidating, yet frightfully expensive to manufacture. The heavy armor plating can withstand any amount of small arms fire from light and medium weapons, and can even deflect a incorrectly aimed anti-tank rocket, and places the Tiger's weight at over fifteen tons. The Tiger has a forward mounted machine gun in the hull, that is ideal for offensive manueavers and anti-infantry defense. The vehicle is powered by a 694 hp Maybach HL 230 P45 engine turning an AK 7-400 gearbox, giving it a top speed of thirty-two kph. The Tiger is unrivaled, and the only weaknesses is being slightly slower than other tanks, and its tracks are vunerable to mud and cold. History The Tiger was developed in Germany earlier in the war. Soon, upon the success of prototypes, Henschel was ordered to produce the Panzer VI Tiger design in 1942. Early Tiger designs were mount a 75 mm gun, however, this caliber of weapon proved to be inadequate for deriction tank warfare was heading, and Hitler ordered that work start on converting the FlaK 36 88 mm anti-aircraft gun into a suitable tank weapon, and thus the KwK 36 L/56 tank gun was born. Soon, variants of the Tiger appeared on the battlefields across the European and Eastern fronts, the most common variant being the Panzerjager Tiger Elefant, a tank destroyer armed with an 88 mm PaK 43/2 cannon, and later a new version of the Tiger appeared in little numbers, the Panzer VI King Tiger. In Game Hidden & Dangerous 2 The Tiger first appears in Hidden & Dangerous 2 during Operation Nomad - Caravan. The two Tigers are supporting the attacking German infantry attempting to retake the Banhira Oasis. During the following mission, three Tigers can be found at the vehicle workshop of the Daiburn Airport. Two of these vehicles are undergoing refueling at the time of the mission, but one is vacant and parked in one of the tank pens. The Tiger than appears again during Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer. The first one encountered is a destroyed vehicle buried in rubble between two buildings near the bank. The second appears during the German counterattack, driving along the side of the bank. The final appearance of the Tiger is during Operation Liberator - Gin Send-Off, after the initial German convoy has been eliminated, and the German reinforcements arrive. The Tiger will leading the advance down the main village road. Appearances Hidden & Dangerous 2 *Operation Nomad - Caravan *Operation Nomad - Whiskey Bar *Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer *Operation Liberator - Gin Send-Off Gallery Hidden & Dangerous 2 Panzer VI Tiger (Daiburn 3).jpg|A Tiger at the Daiburn Airport. Panzer VI Tiger (Daiburn 2).jpg|Another Tiger at the Daiburn Airport. Panzer VI Tiger (Blade Dancer 2).jpg|A Tiger in Normandy. Panzer VI Tiger (Blade Dancer).jpg|A knocked out Tiger during the Normandy campaign. Tank Machine Gun (Daiburn).jpg|The machine gun of the Tiger. KwK 36 (Daiburn).jpg|The KwK 36 cannon of a destroyed Tiger. KwK 36 (Daiburn 2).jpg|The KwK 36 of the Tiger. KwK 36 turret (Daiburn).jpg|The KwK 36 sights of the Tiger in 3rd person mode. Panzer VI Tiger driver (Daiburn).jpg|The driver's view from the Tiger in 3rd person mode. Panzer VI Tiger driver (Daiburn 2).jpg|The driver's view from the Tiger. Panzer VI Tiger back seat (Daiburn).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Tiger. Panzer VI Tiger back seat (Daiburn 2).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Tiger in 3rd person mode. Destroying the tanks (Daiburn).jpg|A Tiger occupied by SAS troops knocks out another Tiger at the Daiburn Airport. Destroying the tanks (Daiburn 2).jpg|A Tiger occupied by SAS troops knocks out another Tiger at the Daiburn Airport. Category:Vehicles Category:Axis Vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:German Armored Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German Tanks